Various types of underwater and floating light displays exist. Oftentimes, the light display is located in a reservoir having a floor and walls. In certain existing systems, before the reservoir is filled with water, a network of underwater light display devices may be embedded in or attached to the bottom or walls of the reservoir. These may include the underwater light display devices themselves, as well as supporting lines such as electrical lines. Alternatively, some existing light displays float on the surface of the water in a reservoir. They may be free floating or tethered to an underwater control portion.
These existing underwater and floating light display devices may provide visual effects, but if they are fixed to the bottom or walls of the water reservoir, free floating in the reservoir or tethered, there is some limitation on the variety of visual effects they can produce. For example, fixed underwater light display devices typically cannot provide the appearance of a chain of lights moving into various geometrical patterns or a cluster of lights moving in a naturalistic flowing or swarming pattern reminiscent of organic phenomena such as fireflies or bioluminescence.
Accordingly, there is a need for a floating underwater light display device for use in a light display system that includes one or more floating or underwater light display devices that are wirelessly maneuverable about a display reservoir to provide unique visual displays. There is also a need for a floating or underwater light display device comprising a light and a multidirectional propulsion system. There is also a need for a floating underwater light display device that is capable of being controlled wirelessly.